Rick Flag
Colonel Richard Rogers "Rick" Flag Sr., or simply Rick Flag, was a United States special operations forces officer (among the finest ever produced by the country). Following the Justice League's victory over Darkseid, he was recruited by the United States government to work for Amanda Waller as the leader of Task Force X alongside Steve Trevor. Biography Early Life Military service Formation of Task Force X Breaking into Arkhum Asylum Campaign against Onslaught Abilities * Peak Human Condition: Rick Flag, as a US Armed Forces colonel, is in top physical condition (from frequent missions and extensive experience in the field), though not even near to Batman's level. Hence, he was able to fight on the same level Deadshot and Black Spider against Joker's henchmen as they stormed through Arkham. * Gifted Intelligence: Rick Flag has honed his exceptional leadership and tactical skills to exceptional levels, as well as his career networking skills. Flag's tough military attitude, however, does occasionally make him seem less intelligent than he actually is. ** Expert Leader: Rick Flag, as an experienced US Armed Forces colonel, is an extremely skilled leader (with Amanda Waller even referring to him as "the finest special forces officer that USA has ever produced"), able to successfully lead the Suicide Squad in the mission to extract Waller from Midway City, and then to lead them against Enchantress and Incubus. He did, however, initially have trouble motivating his Squad subordinates, due to them initially despising him, and the feeling being mutual, hence Flag requested Deadshot's assistance and he also had Edwards help in leading the SEALs. ** Expert Tactician: Rick Flag is a highly skilled tactician, as well as an expert in ops and counter insurgency, able to come up with an effective strategy to bring down Incubus by attacking him from both fronts (with the El Diablo chasing the gigantic opponent into a corner and Killer Croc helping Edwards plant a bomb right under him), and an equally effective one to destroy Enchantress' mystical superweapon. ** Expert Networker: Rick Flag, as an elite US colonel, has a network of professional and social contacts to further his ambitions. Hence, he tries to gain leverage on Amanda Waller by threatening to call his powerful friends (though this proved ineffective due to Waller holding June Moone over him), and he tried to gain Deadshot's loyalty by claiming that he has "plenty of his own strings to pull" in order to ensure that Deadshot gets paid for the mission, and gets a fresh start (as well as a chance to see his daughter Zoe again). ** Bilingualism: Rick Flag, apart from his native English, has a good understanding of Japanese, given that Katana usually communicated with him in her native language. * Expert Combatant: Rick Flag, as a US Armed Forces colonel, is a highly skilled armed and hand-to-hand combatant (though not quite on par with Batman, Enchantress and Katana), able to take down quite a few Eyes of the Adversary, and even momentarily able to hold his own against the extremely skilled Enchantress herself (notably blocking her dagger slashes several times), though he was ultimately brought down by her. * Expert Marksman: Rick Flag is a highly skilled marksman, landing several shots on some of Enchantress's monstrous troops, though he is far surpassed in accuracy and precision by Deadshot. Relationships Family * Rick Flag Jr. - Son Allies * United States Army ** Kenny Braverman/Conduit † - Former subordinate ** Terry Coffey † - Subordinate * A.R.G.U.S ** Amanda Waller - Employer and leader * Task Force X - Subordinates ** Steve Trevor - Co-leader ** Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Subordinate ** Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost - Subordinate ** Chato Santana/El Diablo - Subordinate ** Waylon Jones/Killer Croc - Subordinate ** Leslie Willis/Livewire - Subordinate ** Nathaniel Adam/Monarch - Subordinate ** Black Spider - Subordinate ** Harley Quinn - Subordinate * Justice League ** Victor Stone/Cyborg - Ally ** Billy Batson/Captain Marvel - Ally Enemies * The Joker - Enemy * The Riddler - Enemy * The Scarecrow - Enemy * Onslaught - Enemies ** Rustam † - Enemy and attempted killer ** Tolteca † - Enemy ** Antiphon † - Enemy Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Wonder Woman (film) Characters Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:Suicide Squad: Onslaught Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Task Force X Members